Loving Thy Neighbour
by popscb
Summary: A life of secrets for Lauren Branning- but what is it exactly that she's hiding ? the story is based loosely around the 7 deadly sins- 7 updates over 7 days enjoy !
1. Greed

**1-Greed**

Lauren Branning hadn't had an easy time in life, she'd had a rough ride and had been dealt the worst hand possible, when good families were dealt out, it seemed hers had been missed; left damaged by the events of the summer months, all she wanted to do was to fade into the background, to start somewhere new and move on with her life. However, moving house seemed more of a challenge than first thought. With the neighbour from hell (or Laurens hell), blending into the background is the last thing she found herself doing. It seemed from the beginning moving somewhere new would be difficult, but nowhere near as hard, emotional and tiring as it actually turned out to be. Loving thy neighbour wasn't as easy as it appeared especially with a neighbour like Joey Scott and a secret like hers.

As she sat there, looking out the window, she watched as the dreary, moving panorama, passed by. She ached all over, her eyes sore from the intensity of the crying, mind aching from all the avenues she'd explored metaphorically. she couldn't deny she had to agree with her parents when they decided to move. It was the best thing for her, especially after what had happened. Truth be told, all she could think about was how much she wanted for this new place to provide her with the life she so greedily wanted. It wasn't much to ask for was it ? a simple life. No complications, nothing she had to worry about. But that wouldn't happen, couldn't happen.

Her life was a mess and she was trying her best not to let the events of the summer affect her, but 3 months after it had happened and she was still reeling, her secret was killing her, her Mum and Dad hated her and she knew it. They had to uproot their entire lives for her and her safety.

Watching endless blocks flats, rows of house, and a great deal of concrete Jungle go by, her new start just didn't feel right. She gripped the sharpened pencil firmly in her hand, continuing to stare out the window, waiting for inspiration, anything she could think of that would help she'd write down.

She jerked her head up. She must have fallen asleep. Oh great. The car was stopping. Again. Several times they'd had to stop for her little brother to use the service stations. Seems a 6 year old had a stupidly small bladder. She looked out the window next to her. Looking up and down the length of the street. Albert Square.

"Come on darling we're here" she absently undid her seat belt letting it slip off her as she moved weakly from the car, not letting her Mum's gaze affect her.

She pulled her coat tighter around her feeling the cold air, Who chose to move house in November ? Her brother and sister were taking boxes from the boot, most things having already been delivered earlier in the week by her Dad.

Looking around, it didn't seem all too different from where they'd just left. There was slight twitch of the blinds from the house next door, Laurens gaze instantly noting the noisiness of the elderly woman. To the other side of their house were more neighbours, a male a little older than herself a younger girl and their parents, lived there from what she gathered.

Lauren suddenly jumped, her whole body tensing for a second as her Mum slammed the car door shut. "Right come in you go… go and start unpacking please." Doing as she was told, Lauren distractedly walked to the house, wiping her eyes in the process. In the two weeks in which things had come to a head, she hadn't uttered a word.

"She will be alright wont she Max?" Laurens Mum stood next to her husband as they watched their fragile daughter drift away.

"We got to hope she will be Tan. She cant act like this forever. She made the choices to do what she did."

"she didn't ask for things to turn out like this though did she Max ?" Max simply shrugged his shoulders and ushered his wife into the house. "You might be able to push things under the carpet but Lauren won't be able to."

*JL*JL*JL*

"Morning sweetheart" Tanya smiled as Lauren silently walked into the kitchen reached for a bottle of water and then turned to leave again. "Erm, breakfast at the table please." Lauren froze in the doorway and looked at her Mum, pleading with her, to let her be alone. "Lauren please…"

She sighed heavily, squeezing her eyes shut to try and absorb some tears. Eventually she moved to sit at the table, taking the lid of the water and drinking it down. It was almost an attempt to show people she was preoccupied and couldn't hold a conversation.

Thankfully, Max chose that moment to walk through to the kitchen, the tension temporarily broken. "I'd avoid that woman next door if I was you, right nosey bugger. I was only emptying the bins and she was out the front door. Dot her name is, seems to know everything about everyone". Lauren dropped the water bottle on the table staring between her Mum and Dad. "It's alright she knows nothing about us…don't worry" he squeezed her shoulder gently, feeling her body slightly relax.

The remainder of breakfast went by in silence only the slight noise of Abi flicking through a magazine. Oscar had been staring intently at Lauren since she'd sat down, his little eyes scrutinizing every move his elder sister made. Lauren and Oscar had always had a strong bond, he loved anything to do with Lauren and completely idolized her.

"Mummy?"

Tanya looked at her son smiling as he leant closer trying to whisper. "Yes Oscar?"

"What's the matter with Lolly?" The two older Brannings exchanged a guilty look. What could they say ? Oscar was too young to understand why Lauren was so cut up, even Abi had been kept in the dark about some things, in an aim to protect her. Receiving no response from his parents he turned to Lauren herself. "Lolly?"

Max and Tanya froze awaiting the response from Lauren. There was no inkling to how the situation was going to play out. "Come here" she whispered, shocking every other person in the family. She pulled her chair out slightly and tapped her knees. Oscar smiled and climbed carefully onto her lap, Laurens arms wrapped around him as he curled into her chest. Her eyes closed, savoring the feel of comfort again. She breathed in squeezing him a little to her.

"Why you crying Lolly?" Oscar asked so innocently it was painful

"I'm just a bit sad buddy that's all"

"I don't like you sad Lolly" He paused for a second and then pulled away from Lauren "Did Leo make you sad ?" the fear rushed through her at the mention of Leo's name. She wasn't even sure how Oscar had managed to make a link between _that _name and her unhappiness.

"Ye something like that bud"

"Come on Oscar… time to go see if we can get you into a school"

"But Mummy…I want to stay with Lolly" Oscar sulked gripping a little tighter to his sister.

"Well She can come with us if she wants to ?" Tanya posed

"Pleaseeeee Lolly" her phone chose that moment to ring. She quickly ran from the room answering her phone on the way. The conversation she was having became muted as she climbed the stairs, her bedroom door slamming shut seconds later.

"Let's go Oscar!" Tanya called from the hallway as he stomped towards her. "and stop sulking"

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren hung up the phone for the second time that day and sank into her bed, if only it would have swallowed her, that would have really solved all her problems, but it didn't. instead it just let her take some comfort. She lay back, her head hitting the pillows, trying to avoid looking at the things stung around her room; things that held way to much hurt. She'd not wanted them near her, but at the same time it was too painful to not have them near, to forget and move on.

Her eyes darted to a photo that lay torn up on top of one of the unpacked boxes. God she hated him. Hate wasn't really a strong enough word, it didn't convey her feelings truly, no word really did. Not that she felt much anymore anyway. She was living on edge, in fear that he'd find her, she was like a lifeless numb shell, simply breathing day in day out, in hope there would be some news to give her a little bit of hope.

There was a gentle knock on the door, a pause before her Dad walked in. Max's face said it all and Lauren instantly knew something had happened.

"The police are here babe…they want to talk to you" she shook her head. "Come on sweetheart, they won't talk to us." Again she shook her head and bit her lip, a small muffled cry leaving her. "Why darling ? talk to me? Why won't you talk to them ? what are you afraid of ?"

Surprising even herself a little, she sat up in the bed and moved into her father's arms. "I don't want it to be bad news daddy"

Max wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly, he knew what he'd said before they left their old home had been a lie. He didn't blame her, god he was so proud of her for the way she'd dealt with everything, he knew for sure he wouldn't have been able to do what she had. "I know babe, I know. But you need to talk to them Lauren, they might know something."

*JL*JL*JL*

It was two very long emotional hours before they had discussed everything, that needed to be said. Lauren had had several mini-breakdowns over the course of the hours and was now standing expressionless in the hallway.

"We'll be in touch if we hear anything else Mr Branning" Max Nodded and saw the officers out. Lauren saton the bottom step of the stairs pulling her boots on.

"I'm going out" she proclaimed pulling her scarf on and heading for the door.

"Wait up and I'll come with you"

"Alone." She replied shooting her Mum down and flying out the house.

She had no idea where she was going, she didn't know a thing about the area. It was strangely comforting though, she wasn't exactly lost but neither did she know where she was heading, her feet just seemed to carry her in a direction.

It was a pretty bad idea for her to be out on her own, especially with what the police had just told her, but one more sympathetic look from her Mum and she would seriously flip. She hated how vulnerable she'd become, how reliant on others she had to be. The cool wind hit her cheeks as she turned the corner and saw what looked like a kids playground. She made a mental note to tell Oscar about it. It looked quite unloved, she thought as she opened the small gate and found her way to the swings. It looked pretty much how she was feeling- worn out, beat down slightly useless.

She looked the exact image of someone who was suffering, her face pale, body thin and fragile. Her life had simply gone- he'd stolen that from her along with her innocence a long time ago. The gravel crunched under her feet as she swung breezily on the swing, letting the tears fall. No one could see her, to tell her she had to stop; so she let them fall and fall.

"Guess you're not the only one that likes swings" an unfamiliar voice chuckled to the side of her.

"Favourite piece of playground equipment as a kid" she replied smiling warmly, daring a glance at who it was.

"Mine too" he replied returning her smile with a stunning one of his own "I'm Joey by the way, you are?"

"None of your business" she shot "if you're gonna sit, sit but do you mind if we just do it in silence? I'm not really in the mood to talk"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, and moved to sit on the swing to the right of her. Sitting next to the beautiful, unnamed girl, Joey couldn't help but look at her every now and then, seeing how naturally beautiful she was. No makeup on, hair flowing around her face.

"Why do you keep looking at me? Do I have something on my face?" she asked, slightly intrigued by this random male.

"No" he shook his head "are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. Now she was being guarded and Joey could sense that.

"I'm just trying to be nice" he raised his hands in surrender

"Well don't please. I don't deserve niceness" she replied, sighing heavily "do you live around here?"

"Yeah, on the Square. How come?"

" I guess I'll be seeing you around then" she said softly "Just moved here…" the sound of her phone ringing caught her attention. she got up without a second thought, all conversation with Joey forgotten.

"Do I not even get to know your name?" he called as she walked off back towards the square itself.

She turned back to face him a small warm smile on her lips, shaking her head, she signalled no… "You look like you're clever, figure it out" she called before turning and walking off into the distance.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Where the hell have you been ?" Lauren ignored the question from her Mum and started the ascent up the stairs. "Lauren ? do not ignore me!" Tanya stood hands on hips at the bottom of the stairs "LAUREN!"

"Leave her Tanya, she'll talk in her own time".

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren lay sleeping in bed that night, tossing and turning trying to fall into a sleep that wasn't filled with the same reoccurring nightmare.

"Leo… you should slow down"

"Stop being an idiot Leo…"

"Lilly…"

"Lauren Daring calm down…It's Mum" Tanya gently rocked her daughter in her arms. "It was just a nightmare Lauren, it's not happening Darling" she managed to wake her daughter and stopped another sleepless night. "Mummy's got you baby it's ok" Lauren sobbed into Tanya's arms. Was it ever going to stop ?

**Big thank you to Laura for all your help with this too ! xx**


	2. Gluttony

**2-Gluttony**

It had been what seemed like a never ending week for the Brannings, but they were now finally into a routine where they could at least look like they were living a normal life. Oscar and Abi had been enrolled in school and college, and like always, had wasted no time in making new friends.

Lauren on the other hand had made little effort to leave her room never mind the house, any suggestion on the sort was like she'd been asked to jump off a bridge or something and resulted in a rather heated argument with her parents. Each day though, she ventured to the swings. She'd discovered it was a perfect escape for her, somewhere she knew she'd be alone with her ever wondering mind, it was becoming a little obsessive; if she didn't go her nightmares were twice as bad.

It was November at the time, three months since they day things got twice as bad. November was a strange month if you asked Lauren, it was neither here nor there. The weather was pretty dull as well as that strange feeling of excitement for Christmas yet the bored feeling of waiting for it, but she couldn't get excited for Christmas, she just couldn't.

Sitting on the swings She let the breeze catch her hair, watching as people got on with their lives. It wasn't exactly a busy place, the same people walked by each day and went about their jobs looked after their children. She sighed at that, her parents still had to look after her, way more than they probably should have done for an 18 year old.

"we're beginning to make a habit of this"

Lauren looked to the left of her and smiled, relieved that he was there again. Most times she'd retreated to the swings Joey had been there or he'd turn up a little later. He brought with him a strange sense of comfort, that she wanted more and more each time she saw him.

"Hi" she said softly, leaning her head against the chain of the swing, she knew that part of her went back to the swings everyday just in hope that he'd be there. It wasn't that they spoke when they were there, it was purely the fact Joey was happy with sitting in silence, as long as Lauren was there too, not much needed to be said between them, he didn't push her to talk, knowing that she wouldn't want him to- he himself hated people pushing him to talk when he didn't want to.

"You look more distracted than normal has something happened ?" She contemplated telling him but decided against it.

"It's nothing" she murmured

"don't look like nothing" he stated and sat down next to her.

"Honestly Joey…" with another slight frown, he gave in.

"So… I think I figured out you name"

"Well aren't you clever" Joey smiled hearing the laughter in her voice. "Come on then what name have you come up with ?"

"Well, it starts with and L" Joey said with a sweet grin

"How do you know that ?" her voice was several octaves higher, giving away how surprised she was. Joey simply nodded his head glancing down to the small necklace laying on top of her scarf. She had to give it to him, he was very perceptive. "Oh" her fingers instantly flying to the letter and twiddling it between them.

"So it starts with L then ?"

She sighed and nodded, feeling slightly relieved that she could use her name as an explanation for the letter. "Yes it begins with L"

"Lauren ?"

"What?" she turned quickly to face him and saw he was grinning proudly. She frowned and figured he'd been playing her. "That was mean"

"Well I know your name don't I ?"

"Guess you do" she whispered slightly quieter. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know her name, in her mind though, the less people who knew about her the better. "How'd you work it out anyway?"

"Honestly ?" he asked suddenly feeling a little guilty by what he was going to say. "I heard you Dad calling you last night when you ran out the house… I wasn't stalking you or anything, it's just…"

"You live next door don't you?" she sighed and groaned.

"Yep". They sat in silence, joey's eyes looking down at the beautiful, fragile girl to his left. She wasn't his usual type and god he'd only know her for a week, but something felt different. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms, hug her and tell her everything would be ok. She looked like she needed a good night's sleep too. "Are we really bad neighbours?"

"What?" he asked confused, his face scrunching a little.

"You said you could hear my dad shouting, are we always that loud?"

"No babe… It just concerned me that's all. He was having a right go at you and you weren't responding, I just thought something was happening that's all." She was taken back slightly by the way he'd called her babe, it had so easily rolled off his lips. Someone else used to call her that once, but it was so different to hear joey say it.

Lauren shook her head "He's shouted worse than that in the past believe me, I remember the time I told him I was…" she suddenly shut up her lips sealing tight together.

"told him what ?" Joey prodded, she couldn't just stop there.

Could she trust him ? no one else knew, only her Mum, Dad and Abi. "Nothing… look I got to go" she sprung to her feet and started walking off, but she wasn't quick enough. Joey softly took hold of her arm, but let it go, when she flinched and yelped.

"I'm sorry" he apologised "Lauren, you ok ?"

"It's fine…just…I" she stuttered and then burst into tears, staring at the floor. Joey stood still, he didn't know what to do.

"Can I hug you?" she nodded straightaway and moved into his arms.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey walked at super slow speed back to the square, making sure not to make any more sudden movements. He took a breath and opened the gate, walking to the door and knocking it a couple of times.

"Hello?" Max answered the door raising a questioning eyebrow at the unknown male on his doorstep. "can we help you?"

"Sorry My name's Joey Scott, I live next door, I think you might want to give your daughter a little bit of TLC" Joey moved aside and revealed a shaking, crying Lauren.

"Tanya!" Max shouted through into the house, his wife running to his calls as soon as she recognised the desperation. "come on Lauren"

Joey looked rather reluctant to leave her and Lauren looked the same, but walked into the house anyway. She was pulled straight into her Mum's arms where Joey watched her crumble.

"Thanks for bringing her back…did she say anything to you?"

"no, she was about to I think and then she just got all emotional and burst into tears…" Joey could hear a dim conversation in the background, and then some slight raised voices. "look will she be ok ?"

"She'll be fine" the look on Max's face wasn't at all convincing and the escalating crying in the background definitely wasn't reassuring him that she would be ok.

"Ok well…erm, we're only next door of you ever need anything" Max nodded and began to shut the door, just to clarify that the conversation was over.

"Wait" her voice called a little weakly and she was moving towards him again. Joey was a little taken back when she hugged him again "Thank you"

"Anytime, you know where to find me" she pulled away from him nodding. The call from her Mum distracted her from watching him walk back next door.

*JL*JL*JL*

Tanya flopped back on the sofa sighing, having spent the previous hour talking with Lauren, she understood why she'd had the reaction she did.

"What happened, and who the hell was he?" Max put the empty whisky glass on the side and ran his hands over her head.

"Well, I think Lauren's just fallen hard and fast for her new neighbour" Max's face paled and His wife knew exactly what he was thinking. "There wont be a repeat of last time Max, she's still terrified to let anyone near her, I'm surprised she was even speaking to him. He seems like a decent lad though"

"What? He turns up on the doorstep with our daughter in floods of tears and you think he's a decent lad? What world are you living in Tan?"

"He didn't upset her Max! Lauren told me, she upset herself. Joey asked her about the L around her neck" Max swallowed deeply wondering what answer his daughter had given.

"What did she say ? she didn't tell him did she ?" Tanya shook her head.

"No, she lied, told him it was just her initial, and then she nearly told him the truth. She said she couldn't stand lying to him." Tanya wiped her eyes "I wish things could be right for her Max"

"I'm sure they will, the police are doing all they can"


	3. Lust

**3-Lust**

She stood pacing the ground outside the swings, walking the same length of concrete over and over, it was 5:30 in the evening, it was dark and cold and she really shouldn't have been out. Her Mum was on Christmas hype, having forced Lauren and Abi to spend the day in and out of the big stores looking for stuff for Christmas presents. Laurens head was about to explode with in the first ten minutes, there was only one place she wanted to be.

Having got home and changed she raced to her hideaway, the tension going through her. She hadn't seen Joey for days, A week at least and she was worried her Dad had scared him off. She knew her Dad would never approve of any boy she had even the slightest bit of contact with, but things were even worse since… well since _things _happened. Joey had been brilliant with her though, he didn't judge and she actually felt comfortable around him, something that didn't come quite so naturally with Lauren.

"Boo!" Lauren jumped a mile screaming out a blood curdling sound and started to shake. She felt an arm wrap around her, so she flinched and the tears started falling.

*Flashback*

"How many times do I have to tell you Lauren… you don't talk to the police! Not unless I'm with you" his voice echoed around her room, she thanked good that there was no one else home, they didn't need to hear this on top of everything else.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it they just showed up…"

"What did you tell them then?" he towered over her, his hands gripped in fists at his side, she knew he wouldn't be scared to use them, he had before and she was sure he wouldn't hesitate to do so again.

"That it was Ben's fault…like you said, he was driving too fast and you tried to swerve to stop him, you did everything right." She cried and breathed in deeply.

"What did you tell them that for you stupid cow…I didn't even swerve"

"I'm sorry" Lauren cautiously placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm really, really sorry"

"Get off me" the back of his hand connected with her cheek sending her to the floor, she was just glad there were things laying around to soften the blow. "Get up" he sighed as he looked down at his crying girlfriend. "Lauren…I won't ask again, get up please" she gently eased herself up and stood a small distance from him, her hand cupping her cheek. His hand reached up and moved her fingers from her cheek.

"hsss" a small gasp escaped as Leo's fingers dragged down the reddened skin and across to her bleeding lip.

"Doe's it hurt?" she nodded "I didn't mean to hurt you, you know that don't you?" Lauren looked to the floor "Lauren?" she quickly nodded again. "Good…you just made me angry Lauren. I don't like to hurt you. I love you alright"

She nodded a small nod "I love you too" Leo kissed her forehead and left. She waited for the sound of the front door closing, before she dialled the one number she knew.

"Hi, this Lilly… can't get to the phone right now so leave your name and a message and if you're lucky I'll call you back ….Beep" Lauren had to grin at that, but then her heart sank, Lilly wasn't answering.

"It's me, Lo, I've messed up Lill's I've really messed up...I need my besty to answer her freaking phone so please… ye love ya Lills"

*End of Flash back*

"Lauren…Hey it's alright, it's me, Joey" his voice calmed her slightly and her erratic breathing began to slow. She turned into his arms and lay her cheek against his chest. "Alright… hey shhh"

After calming down she felt so stupid and tugged herself from Joey's arms. "I'm sorry. God look at me I'm such a mess" she wiped the mascara from her cheeks.

"ey…you don't look a mess" his fingers drifted to her cheek and brushed gently at the skin. "Eyelash" he whispered. "Come on" he took a risk and held her hand, moving them to the bench. "What was all that about ay?"

"Nothing…"

"Is that and _I'm fine _the only ways you know how to respond to a question, because that's all I've been able to get out of you for the past how many weeks, I'm beginning to think that something really bad has happened and to be honest babe, I'm a little bit scared."

"You're scared ?" she finally looked up from her hands, which had become increasingly interesting over the last 5 minutes or so and looked at Joey with a small smile.

"Ye a little bit…" he said holding his finger and thumb apart a fraction. "I've never met anyone quite like you Lauren Branning- You intrigue me, but you scare me too. You're so beautiful but I know your hiding something… and that's what I'm scared of. I'm scared that whatever your hiding, is going to stop you from trusting me and I'm scared that I'm not going to be able to help you"

"Wow" she breathed out blinking a few times, trying to take in what he'd said. "No one's ever made me feel like you do either Joey…" they sat in silence for a while, like they did most times they were at the park.

"What happened?"

"Nothing Joey alright…Really, it's in the past, so it needs to stay there" She sighed and shrugged.

Joey didn't respond he just sat knowing he'd pushed her too far. It was only when his phone went off they were drawn from their little bubble.

"Ye Dad why? Ok alright ok bye" he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. "Looks like dinner's at yours tonight Branning. Your Mum and Dad invited us round."

"Oh right…" Lauren wasn't at all happy by the idea. Yes, she liked the fact she could spend more time with Joey but hated everything else about the idea. What would she say when conversation turned to her ? Joey had really pushed her that night too and she was close to cracking "Better be going then…I'll see you later"

*JL*JL*JL*

"So what do you think Lauren?"

"What sorry?" she looked up to Joey's Dad; Derek his name was, and tried to look as if she hadn't been ignoring his entire conversation.

"About Walford ? it's alright ain't it?"

"I guess…" she sighed and went back to eating, but she could feel Joey's gaze on her as she ate.

"Why did you decide to move then ?" It was Joey's Mum who spoke this time. "I mean, it must have been something big for you all just to up and leave Job's and schools and everything, especially this close to Christmas.

"Just fancied a change" Tanya smiled, which seemed to satisfy everyone but Joey.

"I wouldn't just up my entire life, leave my friends and everything just because I fancied a change"

"Joseph!" His Mum scored glaring at him, only to receive a shrug back.

"Well some of us have reasons." Lauren said as a matter of fact, Joey could tell he'd touched a nerve and something in him wanted to know more…needed to know more.

"Like what reasons ?"

Lauren stood up quickly, her chair wobbling slightly with the force of the movement. She opened her mouth in a fit of anger and then closed just as quick and fled the room. The rest of the Brannings and Scotts watched when Joey got up and followed the direction she'd gone in.

How could She have been so stupid? So stupid to let herself come so close to telling Joey and his parents, everything about why they had to move. It had taken a long, hard 6 months to build her walls up; and she'd built them so strong and so high, it was nearly impossible for her to admit what had happened to herself.

But that was what he did . He had an effect on her that, even with one single look, he made those stainless steel walls come tumbling and made her want to tell him everything and hold nothing back. He was the first guy since, well ever really, that she had wanted to give her heart to, but she couldn't. Her stupid secret was torturing her inside and out and would do every single day for the rest of her life.

"Lauren, Lauren, wait, you can't just run away from me" Joey proclaimed trying to grasp at her wrist as she powered into the kitchen, her plate clattering into the sink as she went.

"Can't I?" she questioned, finally having the courage to face him. "I don't owe you anything and I certainly don't have to spend time with you if I don't want to and I really don't"

"So what's this past week been about then hmm? This afternoon" he inquired, raising an eyebrow, possibly a slight look of hurt in his eyes. "because one minute it's like we've known each other forever and you're willing to open up to me the next you can't even bear to be in the same room as me. What's going on ?"

"I needed someone, and you were there. That's it" she replied completely deadpanned, no emotion what so ever.

"Somehow Lauren I don't believe you" Joey took a tentative step forward, his arms creating a cage around her as he leaned on the work top.

"Ye well there's nothing going on Joey so believe what you like." She raised her brow sighing and nodded down to his arms, getting slightly distracted in the process "Can you go now please!"

"No, not until I do what I wanted to before you ran off in the park earlier" he informed me

"I don't have time to play your stupid…" she sighed and gasped being cut off by Joey's lips on midsentence.

The feeling was something strange, she wanted to push him away, she really did, but there was no sudden urge to do so. She knew that after the kiss, there'd be no going back, especially in the feelings department. A small soft moan left her lips as his body pushed against hers. Suddenly they were moving back against the wall, his hands holding onto her waist, Laurens arms winding around his neck of their own accord…

Joey's lips pulled from Lauren's, as they both panted for breath. He rested his forehead against hers, their eyes connection. Laurens were full of tears as her fingers shot to her mouth, tracing her lips where Joeys his been just seconds before.

"I'll see you later" he informed her after a couple of minutes silence, pulling away from her and walking away, people seemed to have a habit of doing that.

The softest of cries left Lauren as she watched him leave, her head falling back against the wall of the kitchen. "Stupid, stupid Lauren"

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and interest on this story it's lovely to know your all enjoying it xxx**


	4. Envy

**4-Envy**

*Flash back*

She cracked her eyes open against her heads protests. She couldn't see too well, everything was a little bit blurry. Finally allowing her eyes to adjust she realised what had happened. She took a quick look in the cracked rear view mirror seeing her two friends, static and bleeding in the back seat. "Lilly?" she called desperately for her best friends but got no response. her neck ached slightly but she needed to move, her feet were going numb. It was then that her ears tuned in and she noticed her boyfriend at the side of the car. "Leo?"

"You need to get out the car" he screamed looking at the small sparks igniting from the side of the road.

"I can't…" her voice was laced with pain as she tried to push herself from the seat. "Leo I'm stuck."

"try Lauren!"

"I am trying" she cried out. Her seatbelt finally gave up, letting her free as Leo pulled her from the car. she felt the warm liquid trickling down her head as Leo steadied her to the floor. There was a loud scream from the car. "Lilly!" Lauren was back on her feet trying to run towards it, but was pushed back; rather aggressive by Leo.

"Sit the Fuck down Lauren" she stared at him wide eyed.

"She's my best friend Leo…" she sighed and ran her hand over her cramping stomach and side. "This is all your fault, I told you to slow down…"

"Listen to me alright…let's get this straight, this wasn't my fault! It was bens alright" Leo gave her no room to argue as her pushed her back to the floor and went over to the car where Lilly and Kayla we now conscious and trying to get from the wreckage.

Lauren waned to help, she really did but she knew she couldn't, he body wouldn't let her. Her eyes found the other car, the had crashed with. Her other mates, Ben, Luke, Ryan and Carly were in that car. she prayed they were alright but had little hope as she saw the wreck of the car. Its front end crumpled with the force of impact it was laying on the side and she could see a lifeless Ben at the wheel. The windshield had imploded, showering the path with deadly shards of glass. The rear side passenger door was savagely torn free from its hinges and the front two wheels at complete distorted angles.

"Oh my god Leo !" she screamed watching as the car fell slowly onto its side flames falling from it.

After that all was silent for a while.

"Lauren, talk to me. You need to stay awake" She followed the voice and noticed she was in Lilly's arms. "Don't go leaving me yet" they hugged in a hard embrace, sobbing as the emergency services declared All passengers in Ben's car dead.

She started to feel weak and nauseous, she could feel his body beginning to slow. "I need Leo"

"Ye he's just with the police explaining what happened, you two were the only ones who saw."

*End of flash back *

"Lauren you ok darling ? Lauren blinked several times been brought back to reality. "You zoned out sweetheart"

"It's Lilly's birthday today" She whispered looking at the pictures she'd finally put up in the frames on her wall. "I wish I could see her" Tanya smiled weakly and moved her daughter into her arms.

"How about I take you ye ?"

"Really ? you'd do that for me ?"

"Under one condition, you talk to Joey, go and tell him you were being silly. You two seem to get on really well Lauren, it's the first time I've seen you look even the slightest bit happy, in a long time daring. He might be what you need…"

"And what happens when he finds out the truth about why we're here ay ? why we have a visit from the police nearly every week ?"

"I think he already knows your hiding things from him." Lauren shook her head and reached for her coat.

"Can we go see Lilly now please"

*JL*JL*JL*

She was kneeling there. It was dark now both the sky and her eyes. She was staring off into the distance, a distant past, a happier time. She wasn't in the present, but in the past, replaying every event, every memory. It was hard so hard.

*flashback*

Lauren hobbled into the hospital, most of her weight going through her crutches, her Mum following closely behind her. She stood outside the room looking through the glass. She saw Lilly's mum get up, and before she knew it she as hugging her. Shortly after they were checked by paramedics at the scene of the crash, they were taken to the hospital to be checked out. Lauren had been told her ankle was fractured and it would need plastering, so was taken away from her friends.

On her return, she was devastated to discover Lilly had had some type of seizure as a result of an internal bleed and was in theatre having emergency surgery. They waited for hours, Lauren recusing to go home until Lilly was out of theatre.

It took until 6am the following morning until they were given any type of news- Lilly had suffered a really bad bleed and was lucky to be alive, but the doctors weren't overly happy with the situation. Max and Tanya had literally dragged Lauren home under the presence that Lilly would want her to look after herself.

But every day without fail, Lauren went to visit her best friend. "how you doing sweetheart?" Lilly's Mum, looked at the young girl in front of her. "you should be resting darling"

"I cant…I wanna be here… I've got words to have with her, she can't go leaving me…not yet"

"alright darling, well I'll leave you two for a second and go and get a coffee, do you want anything ?" Lauren shook her head and waddled through the door to Lilly's room. "me again… brought something to show you …I got it yesterday." Lauren pulled a photo from her bag and put it on the bed near Lilly, but she pulled away as the machines started to beep around her.

A flood of nurses and doctors came in. From then on everything went in slow motion. She watched the machines being switched off, Lilly's Mum crumble to the floor. Her best friend was gone.

*end of flashback*

Gently, as if worried she might break it, she reached out one finger and stroked the rough stone.

"Hi Lilly- It's me Lauren" Her voice was trembling, almost a whisper, lost in the wind. In front of her was a bunch of flowers, looking A little worse for ware, the flowers fragile- breaking at a touch

"You always loved flowers, didn't you? Sorry I forgot to bring any this time" she took a deep breath in and pulled the small bear from her bag. "I brought you a friend though…I know you always liked mine" she placed the little brown bear on the grave.

One single tear trickled down her face and she brushed it away automatically. Her eyes were welling up and she squinted to see and suddenly everything was gushing out. She was crying and sobbing, gulping for breath, hiccupping slightly, covering her face in her hands.

" I Wish you'd Come back to us Lil ! I just want you to come back..."

"We need to go Lauren…" She nodded at Tanya and looked back At Lilly's head stone.

"'I'll bring flowers next time babe… Come and have a proper chat. I've got so much to tell you and someone I think I might bring to meet you. I'll see you soon. I miss you Lilly" She kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them on the top of the headstone "Happy Birthday"

Lauren sprang to her feet and ran, only one place on her mind. Ignoring the calls from her Mum she just ran. It wasn't too far but, it would usually warrant a car ride. She didn't care though.

*JL*JL*JL*

Tanya burst through the front door, after having a drive around she had failed to find Lauren. She'd been back to the crash scene, which was now laden with flowers and bears and balloons for Lilly's birthday; but there was still no signs of Lauren. "Max, is Lauren home ?"

"No, thought she was with you ?" Max placed his paper down, staring at Tanya.

"She was with me but she ran…I've looked everywhere for her"

Max sighed and rubbed his head "As much as I hate to say it…should we check with Joey? He might have seen her"

Before another thought crossed their mind, Tanya was pounding on the front door of the Scott's. Unfortunately there was no answer.

"Can we help you?" they turned to see Joey standing arm in arm with a brunette.

"Have you seen Lauren? She's gone missing and we could really do with finding her"

"No sorry, but I think I know where she might be." With that he left the other girl standing on his doorstep as he ran off towards the swings. On approach, he could see the back of her on the swing, she was obviously crying. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he approached her gently.

"I thought I might find you here. You got a whole search party going on back there"

"Leave me alone Joey…I wanna be on my own"

"Well tough…'cus I aint going nowhere" He sighed and crouched to the floor next to her feet. His hand rested gently on her knee, and was surprised when she reached out and took it in hers.

"You should go back to your girlfriend…"

"What?"

"Don't deny it…I saw you with her earlier, I was actually coming to find you, to apologize and then I see you with her, laughing and hugging."

Joey shook his head "Look at me Lauren…" she didn't follow his request "Babe…" his finger lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "Her name's Alice, she's my sister Lauren." He saw the surprise and confusion cross her face.

"Sister?"

"Yes…My sister, she'd home from university. I don't have a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, It's none of my business is it really, I just…" she trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence "everything's just so complicated Joe, you don't even know the half of it"

"I feel the same Lauren…let me take you home ye?"

"Please…" she whispered, allowing him to pull her up from the swing. "I'm sorry about the other night"

"Forget about it ok, I pushed you. Just know though if you ever want to talk I will listen." They walked in silence for the rest of the short way home, their fingers remaining entwined.

"Oh God Lauren" She was pulled into her Mum's arms but softly pulled away edging back to Joey. "Come on darling let's get you warm" Lauren was frozen, she was shaking her teeth chattering.

She stood still for a while looking at the floor "Joey?" she whispered

"Want me to come with you for a while?" she nodded "Ok"

"Come in Joey…I'll sort you some food"


	5. Sloth

**5-sloth**

"Lauren I'm not going to ask you again, get up " having little enthusiasm about the day, Lauren simply rolled over and slid under the covers. Ignoring the incessant calls from both parents.

The last week had really taken it out of her, she'd dealt with Lilly's birthday and made a fool of herself in front of Joey yet again.

"Right we're off out Lauren. There's lasagne in the oven it just needs reheating. Abi's staying at her friends and your Nan's got Oscar so you've got the house to yourself" she heard a slight exchange of words, not really paying much attention and went back to sleep.

There was a gentle knock on the door a few minutes later. Could she really not have any peace "Would you just go already…I told you im fine"

The door creaked open and Joey walked in, he perched on the edge of her bed and smiled as she shrugged him off, not realising it was him. "Afternoon"

She turned over frowning at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was coming over when your Mum told me you were being a lazy butt, and had been in bed all day. She told me to drag you out if I had to" he laughed.

"You're not going to though…are you?"

"Well that depends" he smirked noticing the clear look of shock on her face.

"on what?"

"on whether you're going to get up or not!" She looked at him a slight look of confusion on her face "I ain't joking Lauren…I'll drag you out"

"Eugh fine!" she reluctantly climbed to the bed and pulled the duvet around her as she walked around the room. "what are we going to do because I'm all for killing you right now that bed was warm and comfortable and a doubt whatever you have in mind will be as good" she teased with a smile, but she knew full well if she was with Joey it would be good.

Joey chuckled and marched her from the room and down the stairs. "There's lasagne in the oven, a pile of crappy food and a bunch of Christmas movies. So sit get comfortable and we can just watch the films ok? "

She nodded smiling, that sounded like the best idea anyone had had in a long time. No fuss, just good company and a film. Joey sat her on the sofa, deciding that he needed to make sure she wasn't going to try and go back up stairs, which she wasn't.

"right there's the DVDs I'll go and get drinks" He walked off into the kitchen, the room suddenly feeling a little colder.

"What do you wanna watch?" Lauren flicked through the DVD's tossing the majority aside purely because she wasn't in the mood.

"Love actually Lauren ? really ?" Joey questioned as he returned with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"You didn't answer me" She shrugged "Anyway I love this film" she took the mug and pressed play on the DVD. She eventually sat back down on the sofa, but kept distance from Joey, she was a little unsure of where the boundaries lay. Ye they had feelings but it was a matter of how to act on them.

"I don't bite you know…"

"What?" she drew her attention away from the film and looked at him

"You could fit a house between us babe…" she smiled a little awkwardly and then shuffled a fraction closer, you needed a microscope to see the distance she'd moved it was so small. Joey shook his head and smiled at her "Do I have to do everything myself ay ?"

Without warning he'd scooped her up into his arms and sat back on the sofa with Lauren sitting next to him, her feet curled onto his lap. "Better" he said as Lauren shuffled and rested her head against his chest. He pulled the duvet around them and instantly felt Lauren relax. "You ok?"

"Hmm hmm, you're really warm and comfy" she whispered softly, Joey noticing her hands were fisting at his Jumper.

"Good to know babe…I told you I could replace your bed"

"you'll regret saying that , I Could seriously fall to sleep right now" she mused a little absently.

"Babe, your Mum said you'd been in bed all day, how can you possibly be tired?"

"I was in bed but I was sleeping…I don't sleep, I cant. I have really bad nightmares…everything just whirls around in my head"

"Babe" he sighed " Go to sleep…I'll still be here when you wake up, I promise you"

*JL*JL*JL*

It was 8 o'clock before Max and Tanya returned, Oscar in tow, having been picked up from Tanya's Mums. Tanya walked into the hallway sending Oscar upstairs to go and get his Pyjamas on. "Lauren we're home" Tanya frowned not getting a response from her daughter, she'd usually get a mumbled response at least.

"I'll go look upstairs…Make sure she's not in any trouble" Max said as Tanya stepped into the living room. Her heart stopped for a second, seeing Lauren and Joey both wrapped in the duvet on the sofa, fast asleep.

"No need Max, she's safe." She smiled turning off the TV that was on a blank screen where the DVD had finished.

"Move out the way, I'll wake them up" Tanya's hand shot across him and pushed him back.

"Leave them…Let her sleep. She's not slept properly in weeks, let's go to bed ye ?"

"He best behave himself"

*JL*JL*JL*

"Lauren, Lauren wake up babe…Lauren!" Joey shook her gently realising until she'd started crying and shouting in her sleep that he'd been asleep too.

"Joey?" she cried

"Ye it's me it's ok" She rested back against him again. "Babe who's Lilly"

"My best friend" she replied without a second thought, subconsciously missing the part about Lilly having died.

"You were crying for her" Joey replied running his fingers softly though her hair.

"We fell to sleep?" she frowned looking around the room, noticing the main lights off and the Christmas tree one's one. "You stayed?" was her next question.

"Yes we fell to sleep and yes I stayed…I couldn't leave even if I wanted to, which I didn't. Do you want anything to eat or anything ?"

Lauren shook her head and stared at him, his eyes dark and lustrous. She bit her lip and in one swift move, lifted herself and straddled his lap. "I…Want you…"

She leant forward pressing herself against him, Joey not quite knowing what to do as she kissed him. "Lauren…no babe, stop. Your confused."

"I'm not Joey… I need you. Want you." She whispered. Joey's face relaxed slightly as he looked down at her. "Do you not like me or something?"

"No, It's not like that all… I like you. A lot Lauren. I just don't want to take advantage of you"

"you're not, Joey. I'm asking you to do this, I need to feel you want to feel loved." There was no more truth in her words and Joey read every second of that.

"Then we're taking this upstairs, Your sisters away and your Mum and Dad are asleep. I'm taking you to bed"


	6. Wrath

**6-wrath**

"Morning" Joey smiled as the beautiful girl woke in his arms.

"Morning" a smile spread across Laurens face as she felt Joey's arm tighten around her waist, memories of the night before making her feel all tingly inside.

"Lauren?"

"Ye"

"Last night was amazing…" he grinned kissing her sweetly.

"It was perfect, I haven't felt like that in a long, long time" there was a creak of the floor board on the landing as Joey was about to respond, but Laurens hand clasped over his mouth. "Shhhh!"

"morning Lauren" Her mum called a soft tone of laughter to her words. "We're off out now…Bye Joey"

Lauren blushed and groaned turning her face into Joey, she felt the vibrations go through his chest as he laughed and his arm tightened around her.

"It's not funny- she knows you're here she so she probably knows we had sex least night!"

"Babe, I think she definitely knows we had sex last night, you weren't exactly quiet." Her hand flicked and hit his chest gently. "Anything you want to do in particular today ?"

*JL*JL*JL*

The two of them sat there in Laurens room, She'd decided she wanted to redecorate, now her dad had finally got the paint she wanted. Well it wasn't exactly "redecorating" she hadn't changed the room since they'd moved in 6 weeks ago, she'd only added pictures to the walls, the rest was still the same.

"Where we starting then ?" Joey asked as he stared around the room.

"Erm… painting ?" Joey chuckled from the side of her and got up looking at the tins of paint on the floor.

"Go for the biggest thing first then ay ?"

"Well we can't do anything else until the Walls are done can we ?" Joey shrugged and started to paint the biggest wall, there was some sense to what Lauren had said, not that he'd tell her that though "thanks for helping me by the way"

"You're welcome…I like spending time with you" Lauren simply smiled at him and carried on painting. She liked spending time with him too, they had a god relationship, it wasn't like any other relationship, it was theirs. They knew they had feelings for each other, and were simply biding time to take the next step, which was putting a label on things, they'd slept together already.

It didn't take too long before the room was repainted. Joey stood back admiring the paint work. "You know it doesn't actually look too bad…"

"Excuse me" Lauren looked at him smiling, her grin teasing him.

"Well I didn't really think that pale green paint was going to look very nice"

"I'll have you know, Joseph, I have an A-level in art and was offered a place at university on an art scholarship thank you very much."

Joey's eyes widened a little surprised, she didn't seem like the type of person to be very artistic, then again, she was very quiet and reserved and she never gave anything away. "So why aren't you there now then ?"

She blinked a couple of times and sighed "Something came up" he could tell that, that _something _was something big, but he wouldn't push. "Anyway, I get much more pleasure hanging around with and winding you up"

"Ye I bet you do"

*JL*JL*JL*

Finally they'd finished and reorganised everything how Lauren had wanted, that was when she'd finally decided. They were now having a quick clean of all the mugs they'd used, it seems tea was a very good fuel for decorating.

"Joey would you mind getting that ?" the doorbell rang but Lauren had got her hands in the washing up in the kitchen. Joey nodded and went to the door not at all expecting there to be two police officers on the step.

"Hello ?" he questioned frowning

"Good Afternoon, is It possible to speak to Miss Branning please?"

"Ye two seconds…Babe there's two police officers here to see you…come in" Joey allowed the officers through the door. As Lauren appeared from the kitchen.

"What's happened?" Joey looked between her and the officers, seeing Lauren verging on tears. Her face was fighting so many emotions and he was unsure what to do.

"There's been a breakthrough on your case Miss Branning, we've a liaison officer waiting for you at the station, if you'd like to come with us we can talk you through everything there." She nodded, grabbing her coat from the pegs in the hall. "Is there anyone who could come with you ?"

She turned her head and looked at Joey, she was ready now, it was time for him to know. "Joe…"

"If that's what you want" she nodded and threw his coat at him.

Joey held the door open as she slid into the car, him following behind her.

"look, You don't have to tell me but what's going on, Lauren Are you in some sort of trouble?" Joey questioned "If you are, tell me and I can try to help you…"

Lauren turned her head to look out the window as the car pulled away "There's a lot you don't know about me and why I moved here" she admitted "and I've been wanting to tell you for ages, I have, but when we get to the police station, one of two things are going to happen and if either thing happens, you're gonna run a mile and then where is that gonna leave me?"

"I'm not going anywhere, babe" he assured her, linking his fingers through hers his thumb running soothingly across her knuckles.

"You promise?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him as she finally turned her head to him.

"I promise" he replied "Shouldn't you call your Mum and Dad ?" she shook her head.

"No I wanna do this myself…I'll be fine as long as your with me" he smiled and nodded.

*JL*JL*JL*

"If you could wait here Lauren." Lauren nodded and sat In the waiting room with Joey grasping her hand tightly. He still wasn't sure what was going on but, he knew she needed him. His other hand settled on her leg that was bouncing up and down.

"Relax" he whispered, his hand tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

The door opened seconds later and a suited women stood there with a soft smile on her face. "Lauren isn't it?" Lauren nodded in response. "If you'd come with me…" Reluctantly she did as she was asked, but not before she reached up to Joey and kissed his lips softly. "Thank you"

Lauren was led to yet another room but she got the shock of her life when she walked in. She burst into tears and almost collapsed to the floor. She's waited too long for this day. Four extremely long months she'd waited with little information to go on.

"Go on in" she was encourage by the officer who'd escorted her to the room.

"Lilly…" Lauren whispered moving across the room.

"Someone's missed their Mummy" the officer who had been holding Lilly passed her across to Lauren, seeing the little girl stretching out her arms. Her mind going back to the day she was born.

*Flash back*

"I call to the stand Miss Lauren Marie Branning" Holding her breath Lauren took her place. She looked terrible, her eye slightly blackened, her small body tired and worn out, she was 7 and half months pregnant at the time and could have really done without the stress of that day.

"Miss Branning, please explain to the jury how it is you know Mr Price."

She took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. "He was my boyfriend"

"Was?" the defence questioned her.

"Ye we're no longer together." She looked across to see her Mum and Dad in the public gallery.

The lawyer nodded "it says here that you and Mr Price are expecting a child together ?"

"Yes"

"How would you say Mr Price felt about that ? was he happy, excited ?"

"No he was annoyed…really angry with me to start"

"Well that's understandable don't you think? I think anyone would be a little upset if their 17 year old girlfriend told them they were pregnant, wouldn't you?"

"Objection your Honour, the defence is leading the jury" The judge nodded

"Please refrain from using Rhetoric in my court room. We are here to judge Mr Price on his actions in the night of June 4th 2012, not to make Judgment on Miss Brannings life choices."

"Yes your Honour. Miss Branning, on the night; June 4th you claim that Mr Price was driving too fast and that he was encouraging your friends in the other car to race ? is that correct?"

"Yes" she nodded and breathed a little deeper, taking a sip of water.

"However, this wasn't the statement you made on the night was it Miss Branning? In your original statement, you stated and I quote "It wasn't Leo's fault…he was driving safe…he swerved to avoid contact with Ben". Is that right?"

"Yes but …"

"So I ask the jury to look at the evidence here, we have a young girl who's changed her statement, how do we know which time she was telling the truth, not to mention the fact Mr Price and Miss Branning are no longer together. I pose to you this… Miss Branning is Lying in an attempt seek revenge on Mr Price, because of his reaction to her pregnancy."

"No, no that's not true…" she cried out

"No further questions your Honour" the defence sat down, a small nod in Leo's direction. Lauren was crying at that stage and was shaking. The prosecution took his turn to question Lauren.

"Are you ok for us to continue this miss Branning?" she nodded "If at any time you want to stop just say" she again nodded. "As you said before Miss Branning Mr Price was angry with you when you told him you were pregnant, how exactly did he show he was angry?"

"He hit me" there were several gasps from the jury as she said that, it was then that they seemed to notice her bruised eye. "He didn't believe me and thought I was trapping him, it wasn't until I showed him my scan picture he believed me."

"And was this the last time he hit you ?"

"No"

"How many more time Lauren?" he asked sympathetically.

"Quite a few. It didn't stop once he believed I was pregnant. He came around to the idea, eventually but he was over protective. I always had to be by his side couldn't go out alone. I'm really sorry Mum, but all those times you asked me if something was wrong, I lied to you. There was something wrong, but I couldn't tell you" Lauren saw her Mum crying and shaking her head.

"Why couldn't you tell anyone Lauren?"

"He made me swear not to…I thought he loved me" she sobbed and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry I know this is hard for you. I'd like to ask you about your Friends now Lauren... Unfortunately on the night, you lost several of your friends didn't you?"

Lauren nodded "That night, because of Mr Price's reckless driving your friends lost their lives… Ben Adams, Carly Moss, Ryan Jones and Luke Jones. Miss Branning herself suffered injuries to her leg and was very lucky to be alive. The hospital report from the night also highlights several old injuries. Several cracked ribs, that were starting to heal and a number of bruises that couldn't have been sustained during the crash. Miss Branning Later suffered more devastation when her best Friend Lilly Baker died of internal injuries. Throughout this case, it has been clear to me, that Mr Price has used this fact and Miss Brannings vulnerability, cruelly in his favour. He's spun a web of lies knowing full well the other driver isn't present to fight his case, and knowing that Miss Branning would lie first time in an attempt to protect her child. Would you say that this is the case Miss Branning?"

Laurens face scrunched up and she let out a cry "Mum… ow god. Mum I think the baby's coming" she cried out as the judge signalled for two medics to remove Lauren from the stand.

*JL*JL*JL*

It had taken a long and tiring 8 hours before Lauren had delivered a beautiful little girl into the world. Her eyes big and brown like Laurens, thankfully, little trace of Leo in her at all.

"She's beautiful Lauren" Tanya whispered looking down at the tiny baby curled into her daughters arms.

"I want to call her Lilly…" Lauren smiled weakly glancing at her Mum.

"I think that's perfect baby and I'm sure Lills would have been more than happy to have her best friends daughter named after her."

*end of flashback*

"Hey beautiful girl…" Lauren drew her daughter closer, closing her eyes and breathing in that familiar smell. Lilly rested against Lauren, her head pressing gently into her chest as she was held and rocked gently.

"There's a few procedures and some things we need to talk about Lauren, but we'll be in touch after you've had a few days to settle ok?"

Lauren was too engaged with Lilly to even realise she was being spoken too. "Where was she?"

The two officers exchanged a look, the one nodding giving the other the go ahead. "She was with her father and his parents"

She gulped loudly and looked up "He was using her against me wasn't he?"

"Unfortunately we think so, but it's something we can discuss at a later date. Are you ready to go?"

*JL*JL*JL*

After signing some paperwork and being informed of what would happen next, Lauren was escorted through to the reception area where Joey had been asked to wait. Placing her hand on Lilly's back protectively, she inhaled and exhaled a breath as the guard unlocked the door and she came face-to-face with Joey.

"I'm sorry" was the first words whispered as she started to cry. Joey's eyes were softly looking between Lauren and Lilly. Lauren was just standing there grounded to the spot as she cradled the baby against her chest.

"You don't have to apologize to me Lauren…you've done nothing wrong" he replied, moving a little nearer to her "is she yours?"

"All mine" Lauren whispered glancing down to Lilly staring into her big brown eyes. "What're you thinking, Joey?"

"How beautiful she is… she's Just like her Mum" he informed her smiling warmly. "how old is she?"

"4 months" she replied, finally moving to sit in one of the chairs. Joey followed in quick succession and sat next to her, looking at Lilly.

"She's gorgeous Lauren…why didn't you say anything? I'm not mad or anything, I just don't get why you kept her a secret."

"I didn't want things to change between us…"

"Do you think I'm that shallow?"

"No" she informed him "I just thought it might have changed your mind.. There's much more to this than me having a baby Joey. Much, much more" Lilly let out a small cry and started to wriggle in Laurens arms.

" Nothing changes the way I feel about you Lauren, You're the one babe. I've known it since the first day I met you, when you'd stolen my thinking space" he admitted, nudging her shoulder jokingly at the last part of his sentence.

"Really?" she inquired "because don't say it if you don't mean it, please. Don't stay just for the sake of it. Lilly is the most important thing in my life, Joey. She comes first 100% of the time. But I don't think I can do this without your support. I can't be a Mum to Lilly knowing I have feelings for you and I don't want to do it without you"

"What did I say in the police car? I'm not going anywhere, Lauren. I'm here for you, whenever you need me" he replied "shall we get out of here? Get you both home ay?"

"Please" they walked towards the exit of the police station accompanied by two officers who would be taking them home. "Joey?"

"What is it babe ?" he asked turning to see her putting Lilly into a car seat.

"just wanted to do this…" he reached up and kissed him softly. Leaving the kiss to last as long as appropriate.

"Lauren?" she raised her eyebrow "I love you"


	7. Pride

**7-pride**

Joey opened the front door allowing Lauren and Lilly through first, he followed closely behind and took the contact details from the policeman. He walked into the living room and saw Lauren sitting on the sofa, Lilly happily sitting in her lap. His smile grew wider as he heard the sweetest sound. Lauren was tickling Lilly who was giggling to no end, in response, it was the most heart-warming sound he'd heard in a long time, and to make it better Lauren was laughing too. Something he'd only heard once or twice before.

"you have no idea how good that is to hear" Joey smiled sitting down next to her.

"hear what?"

"you laughing" he smiled earning a small smile back in response. He looked back at Lauren to see Lilly staring at him.

Lauren laughed softly "look at her watching you" Lilly's eyes were wide and staring directly at Joey, absorbing his every feature. "your so nosey Lilly" Lauren laughed as Lilly tried to moved out of her arms to see Joey better, making noises as she went. "Lilly keep still" Joey smiled as Lilly's face scrunched up and started to fidget. "you can't go over there baby…" her little head shot up and stared at her Mum.

"You fidget like that y'know, even worse when you're sleeping"

"no I don't!" Lauren said frowning

"you do babe, you can't keep still Last night when you fell to sleep when we were watching that film, you fidgeted so much for like a whole hour before you actually stopped…It was twice as bad when went to bed" she went quiet and blushed a little.

"can I hold her?" he said softly a few seconds later, Lilly still wriggling in Laurens hold, Joey could tell the little girl was so happy to be with her Mummy and the pride on Laurens face was perfect.

"yeah…" she nodded lifting Lilly a little. As soon as Joey was in reach Lilly was in his arms, she'd made a good few attempts at staging the great escape mind.

"Hello beautiful" Joey held her on his knees, letting her sit up, but supporting her back.

Lilly simply responded by cooing and reaching for Joeys jumper, which went straight into her mouth. The top seemed to interest her as she kept munching on the material.

"oh good, Joey I'm so sorry… here I'll have her back"

"Lauren calm down, it's fine, she's a baby, it's what they do… isn't it?" Lilly looked back up at him and decided she'd had enough playing. She shuffled herself on her bum managing to move further up Joey's chest and rested against him. "have you got things for her Lauren ? because she's going to be asleep in a second"

Lauren nodded "ye all in the spare room. She can go back in the car seat for now" Joey nodded and managed very successfully, to put Lilly into the car seat without disturbing her. As he sat back down he saw so many emotions on Laurens face as she gently rocked Lilly.

"You ready to talk to me now?" he brushed her hair across her face his thumb gently grazing against her skin.

She nodded " just promise me… what I'm about to tell you changes nothing between us ?"

"You know it won't Lauren, I told you earlier, I love you, I'll stick by you no matter what. I want to be there for you, I want us to be together, you, me Lilly. I'll be a dad to her Lauren I don't care about anything else."

Lauren remained silent and then nodded " Me and my ex, Lilly's Dad, were involved in a car crash, in June just gone. Leo was driving too fast and our friend ben was in the other car. The roads were pretty wet and he lost control. He was driving way too fast and was racing with Ben. They crashed and Ben's car was pushed of the road. Leo essentially killed everyone in the other car including Ben."

Lauren felt Joey's hand slip into hers offering her support. " I was 5 months pregnant at the time and was lucky I didn't lose her. But I lost my best friend that day. My friend Lilly was in the back of our Car, she was alright to start with but she had an internal bleed and died a few days later. It was the same day I found out I was having a girl. I'd had a scan that morning and found out."

*Flash Back*

"Ok Lauren, we're just going to check everything's ok with baby, alright" Lauren nodded slightly looking at her Mum who was clasping her had tightly. "Have you had any pains or anything?"

"A few but that was from the seatbelt and my ribs…I think"

The nurse gelled up her stomach and smiled pressing the small instrument around it. Lauren had got quite a large bump considering she was small, it looked huge, but all the scans had shown the baby was small. There was silence in the room as the nurse searched for a heartbeat. Lauren's eyes were glued to the screen. "There we go" the soft sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

Lauren let out a huge breath and sobbed slightly, her baby was ok. "Is everything ok?"

"It all looks fine… would you like to know the sex?" the nurse questioned as she scanned a little further to the right.

"Can you tell?" Tanya asked

"Yep I'm pretty sure" Lauren looked at the nurse and then to her mum.

"Its up to you darling" Tanya smiled "I found out with you and Abi" Lauren nodded her head.

"I want to know"

The nurse nodded and smiled enlarging the image on the screen and turning it a little further to Lauren "Say hi to your Little girl Lauren"

"I'm having a girl… Mum it's a girl"

*end of flashback*

"were you and Lilly ok ?" Joey whispered looking at her intently.

"I wouldn't say ok, but we were surviving. I had a broken ankle and ended up on crutches and I had a lot of other injuries too, but not from the crash"

"he used to hit you didn't he?" Lauren nodded " I knew something like that had happened, I figured it out in the park that day I made you jumps and you broke down."

"ye he wasn't a very nice person. He blames me for getting pregnant, I swear he thought I'd magically impregnated myself." Joey chuckled a little but Lauren could see he was angry.

"I don't go into it too much detail, not today…but Leo made me lie to the police. He told me that if I didn't, I'd be left alone to raise the baby and I didn't want that…I wanted my Child to have their Mum and Dad. I didn't want to fail her"

He wiped her tears away and gently looked down at Lilly "she's got the most amazing Mum ever Lauren…don't ever think you failed her."

"things got way too much in the end, Leo hit me unconscious and didn't give two thoughts about me or the baby. So I told Mum and Dad what had gone on, they got me a lawyer and I spoke against him in caught. Changed my statement"

"you did the right thing Lauren. So is that where this Leo is then ? In prison ?"

Lauren sighed " he should be ye. He didn't get sent down for the driving, court was dismissed"

"why?" he asked frowning

Lauren smiled at Lilly " Little miss here decided to make an appearance 6 weeks early. My waters broke why I was giving my statement and so the dates were rescheduled"

"Do you always cause a drama?" he teased, making Lauren smile.

"not always… just most of the time" Lauren sent on to tell him how she'd left Lilly downstairs whilst she went to the toilet, shed one back down to find Lilly's pushchair empty, and the front door wide open. After little investing, they found out that Leo had Lilly. "and then Mum and dad decided to move, they were partly ashamed of me but were worried about us all and how safest would be. Leo had a bit of a reputation"

"I bet your dad was well impressed when you told them you were pregnant" Joey smiled

"he went ape… honestly I thought I was going to die" she laughed and then lay back a little into the sofa her eyes still on Lilly. "I didn't think I'd ever see her again you know ? I honestly thought that day he took her was the last I'd ever see her… And I'm so scared Joey, I'm really scared, I'm not going to be good enough for her, that he'll try and take her from me and I couldn't handle that."

"Hey come on shhhh…" Joey opened his arms letting Lauren fall against him "no one is ever coming near you or Lilly ever again, I'll make sure of that." Inside Joey felt so protective over Lauren and Lilly, from the second he saw Lauren he felt the need to comfort her and she reminded him of himself. Lauren saw him muse a second before looking her directly in the eye. "Move in with me"

"What?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him, thinking she'd obviously misheard, he surely couldn't have asked her to move in with him…could he ?

"I love you, Lauren, and I wanna be with you, not part-time, all the time, every second of every day .You and Lilly can move in with me" he informed her continuing to explain when she didn't reply " Alice lives at Uni and only come's back for holidays, You know my Mum and Dad are never in, it's just me…they won't mind, Mum love's you and Dad's got a real soft spot for you…It's Christmas next week and it'd be really nice if we could spend it as a family. It's Lilly's first Christmas and Your first Christmas with her and Mine with the two of you…"

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she smiled, lifting her hand and brushing her fingers into his hair.

"So is that a yes?" he asked

"It's a yes"

*JL*JL*JL*

6 months later and yes, admittedly it had been a long journey for Joey, Lilly and Lauren but they'd made it. Max and Tanya had nearly had heart attacks when they returned home that night 6 months ago and found Lauren sitting in the lounge feeding Lilly. Of course there was a whole bucket full of tears, from Tanya and Lauren as Lauren told them what had happened. Lilly on the other hand, was as good as gold, even managing to produce a big smile for her Nana and Grandpa. Joey had made his presence known and Lauren told them he knew everything, which then prompted her to break the news she was moving out. That Joey had spoken to his Mum and Dad, explained everything and they were happy for Lauren to move in. It was a shame really that Max and Tanya didn't share the same sentiments as their neighbours.

Tanya had sat and sobbed, forbidding Lauren from leaving, telling her she was being selfish by taking Lilly from them. Joey had stepped in at that point, picking Lilly up in the car seat and declaring they were leaving, Lauren had quickly followed after grabbing a few essential things for her and Lilly.

The next morning, they woke, or was woken I should say by a crying Lilly, who wanted food, Lauren simply turned over in the bed, completely oblivious to the sound and too comfortable to move. Joey was very quickly thrown in at the deep end, but didn't seem to be phased. He took Lilly downstairs without a fuss, the little girl simply smiling and gripping to him in response. Joey surprised even himself by successfully feeding, winding and changing Lilly.

His Mum and Dad were smitten the second Lauren and Lilly had been brought round the previous night, his Mum having to encourage Lauren and support her and his dad simply gave him a slap and the back and a man hug, telling him how proud he was of him.

It didn't take too long before Max and Tanya went grovelling and insisted that they all; including Joey's Mum and Dad spent Christmas dinner with them, so that's what they did. After that things just fell into place. Everyone just assumed that Lilly was Joeys and that's the reason the Brannings moved to the square so Lauren and Joey could raise Lilly, as it happened, because of her _Secret _Lauren and the Brannings hadn't really mixed in Walford.

But now the three of them were happy and living together as a little family, his sister and Laurens sister loving being Aunties and their Mums and Dads loving being grandparents.

"Hello" Joey called into the house earlier than expected, he'd been at work all morning and was meant to be there all afternoon as well, but he'd changed his plan's today.

"Hi, we're in the kitchen" Lauren informed him a small ripple of giggles following. Joey walking into the kitchen Lilly instantly bouncing in her highchair at the sight of him "who's that? Is it Daddy?"

"There's my two favourite girls" he proclaimed, kissing Lauren and then kissing Lilly.

"ubbbuub" Lilly held up her arms impatiently trying to request she be picked up

"Alright miss impatient" He laughed and lifted her to him. "You missed Daddy?" she nodded and snuggled closer to him. "Your so cute Lills"

Lauren rolled her eyes "How was your day?" she asked whilst wiping Lilly's Mouth getting a slap in response. "Ok, ok Daddy can do it"

"Good thanks" he replied "what about yours? What did my girls do?"

"We took our first proper steps today, didn't we, little Miss?" she said over his shoulder, cooing over Lilly.

"She didn't?"

"Yep, she was standing up, holding onto the sofa and there was a pack of Jaffa cakes by the table she just turned round and took two steps. You should have seen her face" Lauren smiled and kissed Lilly's head "she was very pleased with herself"

Lauren turned back to the watching up hearing a conversation between Lilly and Joey. "Oh I sorted your Christmas present today …"

"Wow someone's organised this year, it's only June"

"Ye well I want to give this one to you now…" he pleaded

"No, wait until Christmas Day" she begged "I like surprises"

"I don't want to wait " he admitted "because I was hoping it'd happen on Christmas Day"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion. Lauren took Lilly from him as he spoke, she was getting fidgety and wanted her Mummy.

"Lauren" he spoke as he pulled something from his pocket "will you marry me?"

*JL*JL*JL*

Today was the day it was her wedding day, the day she never even dreamed about. She couldn't believe it, she was getting married to the man of her dreams. After a long and hard year, Lauren was finally happy, and knew because of the man she was marrying she'd be happy for every day of her life. As Abi finished fastening up the back of her dress, she turned to the door as it opened, her Mum standing there with Lilly in on her hip.

"She looks amazing, Mum" Lauren whispered , tears welling up in her eyes. Lilly's brown curls were gently pinned back by little flower grips, she was dressed in a pale cream smock dress, which was embellished with lace flowers.

"Doesn't she?!" she questioned "she's definitely your daughter, Lauren. You look stunning sweetheart. Oh my babies all grown up"

Lauren smiled widely at her and took Lilly into her arms, her head resting against Laurens shoulder. "You look so Pretty Lilly" Lilly's arm stretched around her Mum and hugged her tightly "Shall we get me married then?"

Tanya and Abi nodded, signalling yes, Tanya wrapping her arm around her eldest daughter's waist as Abi entwined her hand with Laurens.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Hello, Mrs. Scott" he greeted her as the vicar said the famous "you may now kiss the bride"…

"Hello" she mirrored, smiling warmly at me him as he captured his lips with hers. There was a ripple of o's from behind then and the giggle of Lilly.

Turning to their guests, Joey entwined his hand with Lauren's as they made their way back up the aisle and outside for photos. Joey watched her take Lilly in her arms and make her way over for photographs. There and then he knew- Lauren and Lilly were his, his wife and their daughter.

Lauren smiled widely with pride as Joey posed for separate photographs with Lilly. Lilly was a perfect Little poser, smiling on cue for the camera. There was only once picture in which Lilly was Crying, where Joey had her in his arms, A gust of wind shocking her and making her cry. Lauren Laughed as it happen, witching the father daughter duo. This was her family now; her husband, their daughter. It was the start of the rest of her life.

**Thank you all so so much for the lovely reviews for this story ! Thank you Laura for your help and support and I hope you all enjoyed this ! xxx**


End file.
